elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Night to Remember (Skyrim)
A Night to Remember is a Daedric quest available in . Sam Guevenne has a drinking contest with the Dragonborn and promises a staff to the winner. Background I have awoken in the Temple Of Dibella in Markarth. Sam and the staff he promised me have disappeared. I have no idea how I got here but a priestess has told me I trashed the Temple. The priestess might tell me what happened to Sam and the staff if I pick up the place. Objectives #Participate in a drinking contest with Sam Guevenne #Find Sam Guevenne #Find the staff #Help clean up the Temple of Dibella (if the priestess was not successfully persuaded or bribed) #Apologize to the Priestess of Dibella (if the priestess was not successfully persuaded or bribed) #Ask about Sam and the staff in Rorikstead #Find Gleda the Goat (if Ennis was not successfully bribed, persuaded, or intimidated) #Bring Gleda the Goat back to Ennis in Rorikstead (if Ennis was not successfully bribed, persuaded, or intimidated) #Talk to Ysolda in Whiterun about the staff #Find the wedding ring in Witchmist Grove (if Ysolda was not successfully bribed, persuaded, or intimidated) #Take the wedding ring (if Ysolda was not successfully bribed, persuaded, or intimidated) #Return the wedding ring to Ysolda in Whiterun (if Ysolda was not successfully bribed, persuaded, or intimidated) #Head to Morvunskar #Search Morvunskar for Sam and the staff Walkthrough Upon reaching level 14, it is possible to encounter a man named Sam Guevenne in any random tavern in Skyrim. The first entered upon reaching that level will be where he spawns. He offers the Dragonborn a chance to join a drinking contest and win a staff. "You look like someone who can hold their liquor. How about a friendly contest to win a staff?" :A drinking contest? You don't stand a chance! "Ha! We'll see about that. This is a special brew, very strong stuff. Let's get started. Your turn." ::Here we go. "One down, my friend. One down. And another one for me. And how about you?" :::A second drink. Easy enough. "So says you. I think I've hit my limit on these things. Tell you what, one more and you win the contest." ::::One more. No problemsh. "Wow. You've really done it. The staff is yours." ::::Thrash grape!. "You know, you're a funny person to drink with. I know this great little place where the wine flows like water. We should head there. Hey, you don't look so good..." After three drinks the Dragonborn will be rendered unconscious and subsequently awaken in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, which is now trashed. Temple of Dibella The priestess Senna tasks the Dragonborn with picking up several seemingly meaningless items, including a giant's toe, two bottles of wine, a Hagraven feather, and a confusing note from Sam. These items, as well as similar items obtained, will be marked as quest items until the end of the quest. The clean-up duties may be skipped with a high enough Speech rating, meaning the items will not be marked as quest items. This will be the case at each step of the quest, allowing you to skip any errands in order to win people's favor. After the temple is clean and the Dragonborn apologizes to her, the priestess will mention Rorikstead. "Wake up! That's right, it's time to wake up, you drunken blasphemer!" :Where am I? "Of course! You don't remember getting here." :Blasphemer? "I see. So you don't remember fondling the statuary, then?" :Unh, my head. "Yes. Your head hurts and you don't remember where you are. I'm guessing you also don't remember coming in here and blathering incoherently about marriage or a goat. Which means you don't remember losing your temper and throwing trash all over the temple." ::I'm sorry, I don't even remember how I got here. (Persuade) ::*''"Well, you were deep in your cups when you got here. You were ranting but most of it was slurred. You said something about Rorikstead."'' (Success) ::*''"Oh, I'd love to help you figure it out, but I'm so busy cleaning up the mess you made of our temple... Now if you were to help tidy up and perhapse apologize afterwards... I might be able to help you."'' (Failure) ::Tell me how I got here and I'll pay for the damages. ( gold) ::*''"Well, we can always use your contributions. You were ranting when you got here but most of it was slurred. You did say something about Rorikstead. Maybe you should take a look there."'' (Success) ::*''"Oh, you must be nobility or something. Running around partying and paying others to clean it up. I don't think so. Clean up your own mess."'' (Failure) ::Was a man named Sam with me? "Dibella teaches love and compassion, but that doesn't mean we're just going to tell you what you want to know and let you walk away from this. Pick up your mess, then apologize, and if we think you're sincere we'll consider lending you aid." :::I really do apologize. I think I've picked up everything. "I suppose that'll do. Dibella teaches up forgiveness, after all. Even for a drunk like you." ::::So do you remember anything I said when I got here? "You were ranting when you got here but most of it was slurred. You did say something about Rorikstead. Maybe you should start there." Rorikstead Upon arrival, an angry Redguard named Ennis will rebuke the Dragonborn, claiming that the night prior, the Dragonborn had seized his goat Gleda and sold it to a giant named Grok. Retrieving the goat can be skipped if a persuasion, intimidate or bribe challenge is passed. "You! You've got a lot of nerve showing yourself in this town again. What do you have to say for yourself?" :I'm sorry? "Sorry's not good enough! Not while my Gleda is still out there, alone and afraid. You kidnapped her and sold her to that Giant." ::I have no idea what you're talking about. "Is that so? Does the name Gleda ring a bell? The star beauty of my farm? Kidnapped by a drunk and sold to a Giant? You'd better remember her right fast, before I call the guards and have you hauled away." :::That sounds pretty bad... "You're damned right it does. I'll never breed another prize-winning goat like Gleda! And don't you think of coming back to Rorikstead until you get her back from that Giant." ::::Did I say anything about where I left a staff? "You mentioned something like that... when you where running off with my goat! Tell you what - you bring back my goat, and maybe I'll give a damn about your staff." ::::Help me retrace my steps and I'll pay you for the goat. (1000 gold) ::::*''"Fine, but I'll still be missing my Gleda. Doubt I'll ever have a prize winning goat again. Most of what you said was gibberish but you left a note. The only bit I could read was "after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun.""'' (Success) ::::*''"There's not enough money in the world to replace Gleda."'' (Failure) ::::Tell me everything and you won't end up like your goat. (Intimidate) ::::*''"Okay, okay. Most of what you said didn't make sense but you left a note. The only bit that I could read said "after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun." That's all I know."'' (Success) ::::*''"Do what you have to do, I'm not giving up on Gleda."'' (Failure) ::::I need to find Sam and the staff, in order to get Gleda back. (Persuade) ::::*''"I suppose that makes sense. You didn't mention a Sam and nothing you said about the staff made sense. You left a note but it was mostly gibberish, the only bit I could make out was "after repaying Ysolda in Whiterun.""'' (Success) ::::*''"You didn't seem to need either to sell Gleda to the Giant in the first place. I think you'll figure it out."'' (Failure) It is also possible to retrieve the goat simply by approaching it and leading it back to the hamlet. If there is a follower present, they will attack the offended giant and the latter might have to be killed to save the follower, unless the character accompanying the Dragonborn is essential. Once one of these requirements is met, Ennis will point the Dragonborn to Whiterun and Ysolda. Here's your goat. Now can you help me retrace my steps? "Gleda! And not a scratch on her! Happy day! I still can't figure out why you stole her. You left a note explaining it, but half of it was gibberish and the rest had mead spilled on it. Only bit I could make out was "repaying Ysolda in Whiterun," and even that's mostly scribbles. Guess you could try there." Whiterun Upon finding Ysolda in Whiterun (or in the Dragonborn's house, if they are married to her), she will mention the price owed her for a purchase of a wedding ring. She also mentions that the Dragonborn's spouse-to-be was met in Witchmist Grove, and the wedding was called off. "So, you're finally back. Look, I've been patient, but you still owe me." :Okay, how much do I owe you? "It's not about the money, really. I wouldn't have given you the wedding ring on credit if you weren't so obviously in love. But if there isn't going to be a wedding, the least you can do is give the ring back. That was one of my best pieces." :Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. "Aw, what's wrong? Did the engagement fall through? Look, how about we call it even, as long as you bring back the wedding ring? That's really a shame - I was so looking forward to the wedding. You said you'd have all the most interesting guests." ::Do you know what I did with it? "You went right to give it to your fiancée! Don't you even remember where you left ? And after you told me that sweet story of how the two of you met in Witchmist Grove! I can see why left you." ::Seriously, let me pay you for the ring. (2000 gold) ::*''"Decided to go through with it then? I knew you couldn't have forgotten about your fiancé. You spoke of her so glowingly. I don't know much about Morvunskar but it sounded like a lovely place for the ceremony. Congratulations."'' (Success) ::*''"I think I would prefer my ring back. I put a lot of time into making it and you just gave it away as a joke."'' (Failure) ::I don't care about the ring! Tell me what else I said! (Intimidate) ::*''"All right, all right. You're mean when you're sober. You said the ceremony was going to be in Morvunskar. You said you friend Sam was going to be your best man."'' (Success) ::*''"You think you can bully me. I grew up with five brothers. Go... Get... My... Ring."'' (Failure) ::I just need to get to the wedding. Please. (Persuade) ::*''"You must have had a wild night if you can't remember that. But I suppose everyone gets the jitters before their wedding. And I did say you could take a bit of time paying me back. You said the ceremony was going to be at Morvunskar. Don't forget..."'' (Success) ::*''"I'm sure your bride-to-be will tell you where the ceremony will be. If she still wants to marry you when you tell her you can't afford the ring."'' (Failure) Finding the ring can again be skipped if the Dragonborn passes a persuasion, intimidate, or bribe challenge. If the player elects not to skip this, however, in Witchmist Grove the Dragonborn finds a Hagraven named Moira. She will become jealous of an Esmerelda that has "dark feathers" and attack. "Darling! I've been waiting for you to return, to consummate our love!" :Um... Actually, I was hoping to get the ring back. "What? You want it for that hussy Esmerelda, with the dark feathers - don't you? I won't let her have you!" Either way, when talking to Ysolda again, she mentions the Dragonborn getting married to someone in Morvunskar. Here's the ring. "Excellent! Sorry it didn't work out with you and your lady. I know how excited you were for the wedding. You kept saying it would be a huge ceremony at Morvunskar. You said you even had some magic staff that that would handle all the guests." Morvunskar ."]] Morvunskar is a ruined fort, now inhabited by hostile mages. Within the ruin is the entrance to Misty Grove, occupied by Sam and several dinner guests, just labeled "Commoners." When conversation is initiated with Sam Guevenne, he suddenly undergoes a dramatic transformation without warning, revealing that he is, in fact, the Daedric prince Sanguine, whose sphere is hedonism, debauchery, and drunken revelry. He presents the Dragonborn with a Daedric Artifact—the Sanguine Rose. "You're here! I was beginning to think you might not make it." :It was quite a trip. Where are we? "I thought you might not remember your first trip here. You had a big night. I think you've definitely earned the staff." ::I have all the things needed to repair it. "Oh, the Hagraven feather and so on. You can throw all those out. You see... I really just needed something to encourage you to go out into the world and spread merriment. And you did just that! I haven't been so entertained in at least a hundred years." :::So all of this was just a prank? "Just a prank? Just a prank? The Daedric Lord of Debauchery does not deal in mere "pranks". This may have begun as a minor amusement, but it wasn't long before I realized you'd make a more interesting bearer of my not-quite-holy staff." :::Who are you? "I am Sanguine, Daedric Prince of Debauchery! I know, I know, how could I lie to you? Well, how could I trust you until we've shared a few drinks? But it wasn't long before I realized you'd make a more interesting bearer of my not-quite-holy staff than this waste of flesh." ::::Why did you choose me? "Let's be honest, here. I don't always think my decisions through. But you... you're going places. Maybe a little influence from your old uncle Sanguine could help adjust your course a bit..." ::::Thanks, I guess. "My pleasure. But I think it's time for you to go. No fun keeping you locked up in here with the staff." The Dragonborn is then teleported back to the tavern where Sam was first encountered. Any items collected in the temple will no longer be marked as quest items. Journal Gallery A Night to Remember SamG.png|Meeting Sam Guevenne. StaffSanguinerose.png|Sanguine's Rose, the reward for completing the quest. Gleda the Goat.png|Gleda the Goat, that was sold to a giant. Trivia *There are a number of ways to bypass parts of the quest. **Prepare your character with a speech level of at least 50 before this quest to skip the meaningless tasks. **Right after blacking out and arriving in the temple, one can go straight to Witchmist Grove and loot the wedding ring off Moira, with no significant ramifications. **Furthermore, rather than getting the information from Ennis, one can travel directly to Ysolda. **It is also possible to alternatively travel to Morvunskar directly after leaving the temple and elicit the reward from Sam, therefore skipping the entire quest. ***If this is done, then Moira is killed later, her corpse has the wedding ring but it has no value. *If the Dragonborn is married to Ysolda, she will be at her marital home, but the legend will state that she is in Whiterun. **Being married to Ysolda does not appear to glitch the quest, as she will have her normal spouse dialogue available during conversation, and not be at all bothered about the attempted marriage to another. *If Ysolda is given gold to pay for the ring, it does not show up in her merchant gold. *Random world encounters can occur after the quest is completed with characters asking payment for bets/pranks made during that night, like Deep-In-His-Cups. *Sam's true identity is foreshadowed throughout the quest. **The name Sam Guevenne sounds very similar to Sanguine, with two added vowel sounds. **The Dragonborn's night involves various pranks, a favorite pastime for the Daedric Lord. **Sam invites the Dragonborn to a drinking contest, fitting for a god of drunkenness and debauchery. *There is a long dinner table with several seated guests near Sanguine in the grove. This, and his mention of a prank over one-hundred years ago could be a possible reference to the Sanguine quest in , in which the Hero is tasked with ruining a dinner party in Leyawiin Castle. *The Repair Supplies note asks the Dragonborn to obtain a Giant's Toe, Holy Water, and Hagraven Feathers. Of these, Holy Water cannot be obtained, yet the Dragonborn says he has the items needed to repair the staff. *If the player is female, Ysolda will refer to their fiancée as him/he despite Moira being female. Ysolda will also refer to Moira as being the player's "fiancé" despite the word being the masculine form. *After completion of this quest, Sanguine can be found in Morvunskar on a return visit. Bugs Achievements |trophy = }} de:Eine denkwürdige Nacht (Skyrim) es:Una noche inolvidable fr:Une Nuit Mémorable it:Una Notte da Ricordare ru:Незабываемая ночка (квест)